Superblaze1's PS3 Community Creations
''Superblaze1's Playstation 3 Community Creations '''Welcome to ''Superblaze1's Playstation 3 Community Creations for Playstation 3 Version of Smackdown Vs Raw 2011.' '''in 2011, he worked on Character versions of Hilary Duff, Hulk Hogan and various others.' ' Hilary Duff for 2011 is an new look updated for 2011 version since her original versions in 2008 to 2009, 2010 had changed depending on how the creator felt was right for her look.' in this look, he created very classy type of good/bad girl look completed with such non-sexy/sexy yet clean look. he had presented this photo to Hilary Duff on her Official Twitter for her birthday in 2011 as an neat Photo Character Version (PCV) present. it was also during the time that Brandon created a Character Version Video (CVV) of Hilary Duff tackling a Diva earlier before the Photo was taken. ' '''it was also same time that an second photo was taken after her match win. Hilary Duff ingame are very much classy girl when it comes to outfits that was created by Brandon. in order to find a right and an classy outfit, Brandon has worked long, long hours to select over 250 diffrent selections of items and 289 outfits. in the end, by the next day.. he found a perfect match for her look. he went with blue biker jacket for girls, went with jean-skirt, nice thick boots to go with the look. the end result was classy biker look for Hilary Duff. simply because Hilary Duff in Real Life is classy girl since 2000. only because he wanted to keep the classy girl tradition, not only but to keep the good girl image. Brandon has worked so long to maintain that tradition since her First appearance in SvR 2008 game which continued into recent versions of SVR to today. Now on ''Smackdown Vs Raw 2011, Hilary Duff is still the Best Diva to date. She Held Women's Championship for 45 Months and has turned over that title to her buddy, Melina. ' Hulk Hogan Made his first Return to WWE Ring on January 15th 2011. Created by Brandon, he has made the Iconic Legend's Return simply because Hulk Hogan was still Best Wrestler to date since the old days of WCW to WWE. even Today, he is still the Legend to People all over world including Wrestling Fans. he made surprise Appearance in online match on May 20th 2011, he won the match against 4 players. since then, he only has made recent Appearances on Online Matches in 2011 to 2012. he also is off-limits to downloads list. simply because it is very unique Character. he is so Unique that all moves, all taunts, all poses, fighting moves are based on Hulk Hogan in Real Life.' Category:Superblaze1 Category:Playstation 3 Category:Community Category: Creations Category:Hilary Duff Category:Hulk Hogan Category:Goldberg Category:Superman Category:Clark Kent Category:Blaze Category:Blade Category:Android 17 Category:Neo Category:Harold Category:Jean-Luc Picard Category:Data Category:Riker Category:Spiderman Category:Peter Parker Category:Red Skull Category:Navi Category:Brandon Category:Rey Mysterio Category:Shawn Johns Category:Pierce Christen